The Little Ginger and Prince Not-So-Charming
by Foxface'sSpecialPie
Summary: Once upon a time... This isn't your average Disney story with magic shells and talking seagulls. This is the story of a homeschool artist and a king of the school. This is the story of a nerdy gamer and a beautiful girl. This is the story of a loud, rainbow boy and a quiet one. This isn't Disney. It's Angel Lake High School. And anything can happen. *Modern day Ariel stories
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Salutations. This is my first multi-chaptered Mortal Instruments story. I was inspired by ImagineAsain101's story, A Cinderella Story. Go check it out!

Disclaimer: Despite the fact that I should be given the rights to the Mortal Instruments as a gift for my all-around-number-one-obsessive-fan-ish-ness, Cassandra Clare still doesn't see things my way.

* * *

"And today, Jace broke it off with _another_ girl. This one was bad, though: it was Aline Pennhallow. You remember when I told you about her, right?"

I was sitting on my best friend's bed-well, my best girl friend-Isabelle Lightwood. She was filling me in on all the latest gossip from ALHS-Angel Lake High School.

I couldn't get it myself because I was homeschooled. My mom and her boyfriend, Luke, taught me at home.

"I still can't believe it! He's just so ridiculous!" She was ranting about none other than Jace Lightwood, the heartthrob of ALHS.

"I just can't believe I'm related to him!"

This was not new news to me. The Lightwood family had adopted Jace when he was little. The Lightwood house was like a second home to me, so, naturally, I saw Jace all the time. It usually consisted of me yelling at him to get a room while he continued to stick his tongue down that month's girlfriend's throat.

Occasionally, he would smirk at me and give a sarcastic comment, like, "Jealous, Gingerbread?" or "I didn't know we were in the presence of children. Oh, never mind. It's just you, Strawberry."

All in all, I should probably dislike him. Maybe, if I wanted to be dramatic about it, even hate him.

But, I didn't.

In fact-although I would never tell anyone this-I had a crush on him. I mean, I wasn't obsessed with him, but-.

"And _I_ heard that he wants to go out with you, Clary."

I spluttered. "Wha-what? Really?" I must have had a grin forming on my face, because Isabelle began cackling and shouting "I knew it!"

I realized to late that I'd been tricked: I could feel the blood rush to my face, and I was sure that I looked like a tomato.

I managed to speak. "Izzy, keep it down! He _does_ live here, you know."

She grinned. "So you're not gonna try to deny it?"

I sighed. "No."

Izzy then started gushing. "Oh my God, Clary! We totally have to give you a makeover! I don't know _why_ you like him, but hey. If my BFF wants the guy, I'm always up to help! I have a dress that would have him begging for you! And maybe some-"

I interrupted her. "Izzy. Relax," I said with a smile. "Can we please not talk about it? Finish telling me what happened."

Izzy eventually calmed down enough to tell me the rest if the story.

"Well, Jace said a bunch of mean things, then he was just like, 'It's over', and he was walking away, and Aline started screaming at him to come back. And when he didn't, she said he'd be sorry, and that she'd get revenge." Izzy grinned at me. "Crazy girl, huh?"

I nodded. Definitely crazy.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes, pulling myself into a sitting position. Looking at the clock to my right, I saw that it was nine thirty.

Wait. Nine thirty?

My face morphed into a mask of horror. I was supposed to meet Isabelle at the mall in half-an-hour!

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. Without looking, I pulled out a tee shirt and a pair of jeans. I rushed to out them on. And-of course-my hair decided that it was "National Frizzy Day" today.

By the time I had tamed my red locks, it was time to go. I ran down the stairs, grabbed a Pop-Tart from the cabinet, stuffed my feet into my Converse, and dashed out the door.

Lucky for me, I could reach the mall in five minutes if I sprint. Seeing as it was nine fifty seven, I was gonna have to book it if I wanted to be anywhere near on time.

I was nearing the second corner, and I could tell I was going to have to stop to catch my breath.

I was about ten feet away from the corner, hands on my knees and looking at the ground, when I heard a roar. Looking to my left, I saw a big red van racing down the road. I traced it's path with my eyes, looking to see if it would hit anything.

Nothing, nothing, noth-wait. There was someone crossing! I could barely make it out, but I could see that it was a boy, about my age. It looked like he had blonde hair, and he was-smirking?

It all snapped into place. The boy, oblivious to the danger, was Jace.

So I did the only thing I could-ran as fast as I could, grabbed Jace and pushed us both out of the way.

When we landed, I could hear Jace's skull hit the paved sidewalk.

I grimaced, but before I could call an ambulance, the truck raced past us-crushing my foot under it's tire. I yelped, and suddenly, the world went black.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open. At least, I thought I blinked. I still couldn't see anything.

I gave up trying to see, and instead, I focused on everything else. The first thing I noticed was a horrible, throbbing pain in my left foot. The next thing I noticed was the fact that my hands were tied together.

The last thing I noticed was that I was moving, probably in some kind of car. And that every time we hit a bump, the pain in my foot intensified as it shot up my leg.

That's when I started panicking.

_'What if I'm being kidnapped? Never mind-I am being kidnapped. But now what? I can't move. Even if I could, I don't think I would be able to stand.'_

After a few minutes of this and more, I realized that this wasn't the answer. I had to think logically.

I remembered being late for the mall. Then I saw Jace. And then-the truck! That's why my foot hurts. And, probably, where I am.

The question is, who's truck is it?

Immediately, my mind started screaming. _A rapist's. A killer's. A psycho's. All three combined.'_

And yet, I wondered why any one of those wouldn't stop for Jace. Some horrible accident that would've been.

_"But," _the rational part of brain argued, "W_hat if wasn't meant to be an accident? What if whoever was driving knew it was Jace?"_

My eyes widened. It made sense, if I filled it in.

The driver of this car was none other than-

"Aline," I whispered.

It made sense. Izzy and I both thought she was crazy, but evil enough to try to kill Jace?

Apparently, because when the car stopped, the doors were opened by none other than Ms. Penhallow.

"Have a fun trip?" She sneered.

I glared at her, as a string of curses bubbled up inside me.

Apparently, though, the question had been rhetorical, because she climbed into the van next to me and leaned in, whispering, "We need to talk."

* * *

I laid in bed, my green eyes wide. It had been horrifying to see Aline the way I had. It still seemed so insane, and yet like it was happening all over again right now.

_"We need to talk."_

_I began to get nervous. "What about?"_

_She grinned predatorily. "Why, darling Jace, of course."_

_How did she know? Was I really that obvious? Izzy has guessed, but she was like my sister._

_"Look," I said, "I'm-"_

_Aline gave me a scalding look. "Shut up."_

_After a short pause, she continued. "Now, I don't know if you've heard, but that kid you knocked over was Jace Lightwood, a.k.a. Mr.-I'm-too-good-for-you. Yeah, well, he's a player. And, he played with me."_

_She paused. "So you thought you were playing hero in a random accident?"_

_I must've looked indignant because she huffed and said "Whatever"._

_"Anyways, what you interrupted was revenge at it's finest. And now, you've gotten on my bad side. Since I'm in a good mood," she said, "I won't set out for you like Jace. But you'd better be thankful," she snarled._

_She looked thoughtful. "There was another one like Jace. His name was Will. He hurt me, too. And then he got a new girlfriend-this Tessa chic. So I started some rumors. Vicious ones."_

_She looked proud to say it. _

_"Eventually, Tessa figured out it was me. She came up, got in my face. The next day, she wasn't in school. A week after, she transferred." The look on her face was disgusting._

_"We wouldn't want that to happen to you, would we?" She asked me, sickly sweet. _

_I shook my head 'no'. _

_"Good. Then don't say a word to anyone about this. Tell people that you dropped a bag on your foot-I dont care. Don't ever say a word to Jace about this. And if you ever get in the way of my revenge for Jace again, you'll be sorry."_

_A little while later, she kicked me out back at the corner where we started._

I'd limped home, lied to my mom, and then there I was, staring at my ceiling.

Isabelle, suffice to say, had been really angry. She had texted me, and I quote, "WHAT, IN THE NAME OF ALL THE ANGELS, WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN OUR SHOPPING DAY?! I swear, if it wasn't a life or death situation, I'm going to kill you, Clary."

I had, just a few minutes ago, sent her the simply reply of, "It was."

Followed by Izzy's, "?".

And my final reply, "Tell you tomorrow. Night, Iz."

"Night, Clary."

* * *

A.N. So, I stopped it here. I'm thinking that the Clace portion of this story will be finished in the next chapter or two. Thanks to foolishmundanes, ByTheAngel99, and DivergentNephil for helping me figure out my jumbled ideas. (They are great authors...check 'em out!"

How do you like it so far? I want your opinions, guys, so please review!

-Fox


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Salutations. You guys amaze me with your response! Thanks to fangirlingnati0n (for reviewing and following), AYOKI (for following), ClaryXJaceAssassinSkyrimfan (for favoriting and following), ClaryElena (following), DivergentNephil (reviewing, following, favoriting, and favoriting me), The Favorite of the Gods (favoriting and following), LittleBlondeMermaid (reviewing and following), Soaking In The Reign (reviewing), ByTheAngel99 (following and reviewing), If I Could I Wouldn't (following), A Girl Tony Stark (reviewing, following, and favoriting), toriirene511 (reviewing), TMIforever (following), divergentdinosaur (following), Mara fray (following, favoriting, and reviewing), Dru-girl (following and reviewing), Tory Kay (following), and foolishmundanes (reviewing). Wow!

* * *

Clary POV

I blinked, slowly opening my eyes. As much as I didn't want to, I knew I needed to get up.

Yawning, I pulled myself up.

Surprisingly, I had fallen asleep at some point during the night. I thought it helped to go over what happened.

There was one thing still bothering me, though: Jace.

I was worried for him, and not just because of my oh-so-secret-tiny-maybe-crush. It was what Aline had said-what were her exact words?-something about not getting in her way for revenge again?

I knew she was insane enough to attempt to kill Jace once-what's to say she wouldn't try again?

In fact, I was pretty sure that she would.

That brought me to my problem.

I couldn't leave Jace in danger. But what else could I do?

"_It's not like I could be his full time bodyguard, anyways_", my brain argued as I brushed my fiery locks. "_I mean, we don't live in the same house. And then there's the bigger problem..."_ it continued to ramble on as I got dressed, "_We don't go to the same school. And we never will._"

My brain quieted for a moment as I tromped down the stairs to the kitchen. The silence lasted only for a few minutes-enough time for me to grab the box of Cheerios, a bowl, and the milk. Just as I was about to take my first spoonful, my brain started up again.

_"Unless,"_ it started, "_you transfer to their school._"

My eyes widened, and the spoon dropped out of my hand into the bowl, splashing milk into the table. If that was my brain, how had it suggested something so insane?

"Clary," My mom yelled from upstairs, "are you okay? I heard something drop!"

She was probably in her studio, painting. I turned around and yelled back up to her.

"Everything's fine, mom," I yelled. "I just dropped my spoon!"

I paused, and then I yelled up to her again.

"Mom? Can we talk about something?"

"Sure," she said, her voice occupied by the squeaking of the stairs as she walked down them.

Soon, she stood in front of me, paint covered jeans and all.

"Well," she said, "what do you need?"

* * *

It had taken an agonizing hour-along with much yelling, begging, and even some door slamming-to convince her that I needed to be done with homeschooling.

It had been considerably harder because I had vowed not to tell her about Jace.

Eventually, by some stroke of luck, she agreed. One problem over with.

Now, I had to face what-face who-I'd been dreading since I woke up.

Isabelle.

With a deep breath, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. After I clicked on my speed dials, I scrolled down to her name.

My finger hovered over the name-Isabelle Lightwood. I knew I had to talk to her. I had already decided what I would say.

I pushed down and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

Isabelle's voice rang out from the other end of the line. I took a deep breath.

"Hey, Iz. It's Clary."

"Clarissa Adele Fray! Where have you been! We had a shopping date, and you totally blew me off! What in the world was more important than that? If it wasn't something that seriously injured you, I'm coming over and injuring you myself!"

Isabelle rant ended as quickly as it began-and at twice the volume.

I brought the phone back to my ear, saying, "Sorry, Izzy. I dropped my bag on my foot," I lied. "I almost blacked out. I thought I broke it." More lies. "I did. It's only minor, but I have to get a cast. I'm going tomorrow."

At least that last part was true. My mom had taken me to Immediate Care as soon as I got home, and the doctor had informed us that my foot was broken. I could tell that she knew that my story about the bad was a lie, but maybe she felt sorry for me, because she just let it slide. My mom then proceeded to plan a date to get it casted, which happened to be tomorrow.

"Oh, Clary." Isabelle voice softened, but I could hear hear her uncertainty to believe what I'd just said underneath the pity. "I'm sorry. But try not to miss our next shopping day, alright? Even if you have to crawl there. Heck, as long as you have hands you can pull yourself along," she said jokingly.

"Yeah, I know. Remember that time when we were playing truth or dare and I had to make it from one side of the room to the other in your heels? I just ended up pulling myself across the ground with my hands," I laughed.

"Oh, that was good."

I could hear Izzy's grin through the phone.

"And do you remember the time when we wrote on Alec's face while he slept? That was so much fun!"

And just like that, all seriousness evaporated. But I should have known that Iz wouldn't forget that.

* * *

My phone rang, startling me as I drew. Looking at the picture, I realized that it was Jace who I'd been drawing. It wasn't unusual-he had a perfect complexion for a paper and pencil.

I sighed and threw my sketchbook down next to me as I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

Isabelle's voice rang through to me. "Clary. Hey."

My brow creased as I replied. "What's wrong, Iz?"

"Jace was in the hospital yesterday."

I gasped quietly.

"I completely forgot earlier when you called, but now I remember. Clary, he said that he was just walking down the road to his friend's house, and then someone pushed him over. He hit his head on the ground, and got a concussion. He's home now, but still, Clary, it was really scary."

"Oh my gosh, Izzy, I'm so sorry! I feel so bad! How's he feeling now?"

Izzy didn't say anything for a little while. Then, she said, "He's fine."

After another moment's silence, she said, in a quieter voice, "Do you know what the only thing he remembers is?"

I began to feel panicked, but I somehow managed to keep my voice even as I asked, "What is it, Iz?"

Her voice, impossibly quiet now, replied slowly, "Red, Clary. Red something. But not bright red. More like a copper."

The feeling in my stomach intensified tenfold as she asked her next question: "Wouldn't you have been near him when it happened?"

I couldn't answer-the nervousness was constricting, preventing me from moving. I knew what was coming next.

"Clary, I need you to tell me. Now." Isabelle's voice held only serious tones as she said, "Do you know what happened?"

* * *

"And that's what happened."

I finished my long explanation of what had taken place with Aline. After I told her that I dis know something, she rushed over to my house. Isabelle had remained silent through my whole explanation, and I'm sure it was a lot for her to take in. Still, I wanted her to say something.

When she did, it was, "This-this is crazy, Clary. What are we supposed to do now?"

I sighed. I was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know, Izzy. We'll have to figure it out as we go. But we can't let Aline hurt Jace. Agreed?"

I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"Agreed."

* * *

A.N. I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be the last one for Clace. At least, that's the plan. But as all authors know, stories sometimes develop a life of their own.

Please review, and thanks for reading!

FSP


End file.
